


Heir to Blood

by AnotherWriterWhoWrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWriterWhoWrites/pseuds/AnotherWriterWhoWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily is the pureblood daughter of the one and only Count Dracula, thereby making Harry the only surviving line of Dracula and heir to all the feared vampire had; including power and knowledge. As he goes through puberty he comes into his vampire side, and one that will change his future forever. Manipulative!Dumbledore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heir to Blood

It was never a secret in their family that Lily was a vampire.

It was also very easy to hide from anyone else. So what if she had slightly paler skin than others? Or that the same skin burned in the sun after staying out for too long uncovered? No one ever suspecting a thing.

Lily was raised in a household where her being a vampire was known and while it was not celebrated it was not condemned either. Her parents loved her either way and made no secret of it. 

Her sister Petunia on the other hand, was a different story.

She made no secret of her complete dislike, and at times hatred, for her sister. Her cries of “Freak!” started when Lily was young, too young to even show signs of magic. 

Their parents once sat Petunia down to talk and reason with her. They tried to explain that Lily was not a freak, this was simply how she was born. 

Petunia looked up at them with cold eyes and said clearly “Freak. That’s all she is.”

Eventually when she went to Hogwarts and started to go through puberty it was getting harder to hide the fact that she was a vampire. She didn’t need that much blood, and whenever she did need she would go to Madame Pomfrey who would open a blood bag for her. Her secret was known only to the Headmaster Dumbledore and to Madame Pomfrey, the latter at times fretting over her like a mother hen and constantly asking if she had drunk enough blood for the time being.

The sunlight was another set of concern for Lily however. As she went through puberty and the vampire side of her strengthened she found that sunlight started to annoy and then slowly drain her of her energy and magic. During Hogwarts terms she would simply take naps during her lunch break. 

During her summer breaks however she always returned home and there she was free to sleep as much as she wished during the day and during the night she spent time with her parents. 

During her winter and spring breaks however she spent time at her other home that had once housed her true birth parents.

The parents of Petunia Evans were not her parents in the sense of blood however they did raise her and in that sense she respected them as her parents. 

Her true father, however, was none other than Count Dracula himself. Her mother being one of his favorite vampire mistresses. 

In truth she was the only child of Dracula. The stronger the blood of a vampire the less chance that they would be able to have children. In all his years upon walking the earth as one of the undead Dracula had only managed to sire two children. The first had been killed the same night Dracula himself had been killed. 

With his dying breath he bade his mistress that carried Lily in her stomach to flee and protect his bloodline. She obeyed and conceived a plan. That her child with the love of her life would live with the mortals and muggles, hidden completely from the world and never once suspected. 

During the winter and spring breaks Lily would spend her time with her blood mother in the castle of Transylvania learning about her people’s ways and customs, as well as coming into her powers that were tied with her birth. 

Her mother, a gentle soul renamed with the name of Desdemona by Dracula, had guided and taught Lily everything she needed to learn with a firm yet soft hand. Lily learned what it truly meant to not only be a vampire, but what it meant to be the only living child of Count Dracula as well. 

She wasn’t warned against bedding mortals however it wasn’t encouraged all the same. However if she were to marry a mortal she would need to take care, for mixing human and vampire blood in an offspring very rarely went well and more times than not the child which resulted of such a relationship ended insane and blood thirsty. 

Lily’s mind took heed of those warnings however her heart refused to listen. For it was in her sixth year at Hogwarts that she fell in love with a pureblood, however mortal all the same, James Potter.

During seventh year they had started dating. 

During the graduation of their class James had whispered in her ear that he pledged himself to her.

One month after their graduation James brought Lily to meet his parents; a mere three months before their deaths at the hands of the Death Eaters.

Two weeks after James parents had died Lily had brought him to meet with her and Petunias parents.

Three weeks after meet the Evans’ parents James had asked Lily to marry him. 

She declined. 

Before she promptly told him who she truly was. 

The next night Lily took James to meet her birth mother in her castle that awaited Lily to take the throne.

The same night James asked once again for Lily to marry him, this time as they walked through the garden hand in hand.

She accepted it this time.

It was an exceptionally small wedding. Done at night underneath the full moon by the insistence of Desdemona. Only a small party was invited, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily’s parents, Lily’s mother, and Dumbledore. 

Then, once the ceremonies were done, Desdemona demanded that James truly bind himself to Lily by drinking her blood. James had kissed her before Lily had a small cut on her palm which he licked away. 

Because she had not drunk his blood James was not turned into a vampire however they were linked. He was her first husband and should Lily choose to take more he would be the main one that the others would listen to. She however had no desire to take on more than one.

They didn’t go on a honeymoon however, the war against Voldemort was raging and England couldn’t let a single Auror out of their grasp. 

The night of their wedding Lily sat down with James on their bed and explained the fact that he shouldn’t expect an heir, female or male, any time soon. 

A year after their wedding Lily’s human parents were killed. 

When she had tried to connect with her sister Petunia once again Petunia had reacted with violence. Had it not been for Lily’s vampiric speed Petunias nails would have made contact with Lily’s eyes.

Merely four months after the death of the Evans Desdemona was also killed. The first wife of Dracula was dead and therefore the other mistresses that still lived would then take care of the castle and its affairs until the time that Lily would come to claim her birthright. Not by a Death Eater however, by a member of the Order of the Phoenix. 

After she had cried herself to sleep Lily had slipped out of the bed she shared with James and silently went out into the night to hunt. 

That was the first time she had attacked someone with her barely awakening vampire side. She was still very young, only reaching her twentieth year, and it would be many more decades before she came completely into her vampire side and magic. 

However that night was the first time she drank human blood from a victim, the way a traditional vampire does.

Dumbledore, however, hadn’t been happy with the loss of his pawn and therein created a plan to rid himself of Lily Potter. 

However he didn’t realize just how powerful the blood of Dracula was. The mission he had sent her would have killed any other human.

However Lily Potter was not a human.

One month after her birth mothers death Lily and James came to a surprisingly information. 

Lily had gotten pregnant.

James had been jubilant at the news, he had believed that it would take years upon years for them to have a child together.

Lily had smiled however inside she was screaming. They were in the middle of a war and she was pregnant. James was worried however Sirius and Remus assured him that a pregnancy was something to be celebrated regardless of whether there was a war going on or not.

That night Lily cried herself to sleep once more, remembering Desdemona’s words about any child she might have with a mortal. She clutched her stomach and curled into a ball as she prayed to her parents, both the Evans as well as Dracula and Desdemona, that her child to be safe and that nothing of what Desdemona had warned her about would happen. 

It was then on July 31st 1980 that Harry James Potter was born.

In Lily’s eyes he was perfect. Messy black hair on top of his head. Her own green eyes along with James’ face. When he had been born and placed in Lily’s arms he had opened his eyes for a moment and to her immense delight his eyes had flashed bright red, as red as hers occasionally flashed to; a mere sign of the vampire blood running through their veins. 

Isabella, the second mistress of Dracula, had come to bless the child properly in the place of Desdemona. She had prayed and performed the rituals, which ended with Lily cutting her wrist and allowing the blood from the wound to drip into Harrys mouth before it healed. No humans had even been allowed to witness the ritual of a newborn however the exception was made for James. The next day he performed the ceremony that ensured Harry, and only Harry, was the sole heir to the Potter name and fortune. At Lily’s prompting James signed the documents for the Goblins that would ensure that Dumbledore would not be able to have any control of Harry or anything Potter. 

The next day Dumbledore brought the Potters into his office and explained about a prophecy that had been made that concerned Harry. 

The day after learning of the prophecy Lily and James attempted to leave with their son to a different country only to find that they were bound to the house and where it stood. When Lily attempted to contact the other mistresses that obeyed her they found that the Floo Network was completely cut off from the rest of the people.

For a good measure, they soon found out, there were anti-vampire spells cast all around their home to ensure that should Lily know the magic her father had she would not be able to use it at this point in her life where she was barely coming into her vampire senses.

They were turned into sitting ducks for Voldemort to come and attack. 

Then came the night of Halloween. October 31st, 1981. 

The day Voldemort had attacked the Potter home.

James was the first to die. He had died trying to buy his wife and their son more time in order to escape. 

Lily had run to Harry’s bedroom and placed him in his crib. She was oddly calm as she knew she was going to die.

This was the best that she could do for her son. Dying to protect him and therefore creating a spell so powerful that it would ensure that he would live.

After all, what was more powerful than a mothers love?

So she prayed. She prayed that her son would be safe. She prayed that the mistresses she grew up with and called ‘Aunts’ would arrive before Dumbledore did and would take her Harry away to ensure that he grew up knowing that he was loved, who he was, and learning on what it was to be a vampire, heir to the bloodline of Dracula.

For Harry was all that was left of the noble line. 

She sometimes assumed that Dumbledore didn’t know who her father truly was, she had a feeling that if he did know he would assure no one else would be able to her to her and he would constantly have use of her in order to further his own cause.

So Lily Potter, daughter of Dracula and Desdemona, turned to face Lord Voldemort and in doing so gave her life for her son thereby ensuring his protection from this Dark Lord.

However the Dark Lord that walked in the shadows and hid himself as a Light Wizard, unfortunately Harry was not protected from him.

Under Dumbledores orders Harry was placed with his Aunt Petunia, knowing just how much the woman hated her sister and anything having to do with Lily, knowing just what a wretched childhood Harry would have, knowing that Harry would be beaten down and therefore would be immensely grateful to the one who would rescue him and take him away. Grateful enough that he would do whatever the one who rescued him would say. 

However Dumbledore didn’t count on one thing.

He didn’t know just how powerful, noble, honorable, and proud the blood of Dracula truly was. 

Especially in a child of a pureblooded vampire mother and a mortal father.


End file.
